


Red Tulips

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, NedTai Week, Romance, Romantic Fluff, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: The beginning of what it would be wonderful holidays...





	Red Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Flowers  
> Tulip Day was on January 19th this year, and Lantern Festival was on February 19th, both celebrations were an exactly month apart.   
> Red tulips mean perfect and true love too.

That morning, certain Dutchman spent almost an hour choosing a tie. He felt ridiculous, but he wanted to look good, maybe “impress”. It wasn’t going to be a relevant meeting, just the usual matters. However he had something important to do. After some weeks he would finally see her. They had been very busy lately; messages and calls couldn’t replace the presence of the other.

“Which one is better?” he asked his siblings, showing them two ties.

“Blue”

“Green”

He sighed annoyed. Anyways, both were a present that certain Taiwanese girl gave him for his birthday, and then he looked his reflection in the mirror. He smiled, just thinking about her made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

\-------------

After say hello to his acquaintances, he looked for her everywhere. Taiwan was talking with other nations when her eyes met his. She approached, smiling. His heart almost stopped. Why she had to be so cute? He thought. That sweet smile made him forget his problems. She just stood there next to him, he would have liked that she fell into his arms and kissed him; he guessed she didn’t do it because they were in public.

It wasn’t a secret that they were together, everyone knew it. Even though they were nations they had a personal life, so dating wasn’t forbidden for any of them. He hesitated before lean and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They preferred displays of affection when they were alone, but he couldn’t resist, he had missed her a lot. She giggled and took his hand.

“We are finally together” she said.

“Finally”

Then she invited him to have lunch together, but first she wanted to change her clothes. He accompanied her to her hotel room. That had been an excuse. As soon as they got in the bedroom, she hugged him and kissed him. He kissed her back; he needed the warmth of her body, the taste of her kisses and everything of her.

They had been friends for several years, he didn’t remember exactly since when and how. One day he just found himself hanging out with her. Their friendship was unexpected because they were completely different, but they shared hobbies like reading and gardening; he enjoyed her company and their conversations.

Later their relationship changed. He started noticing the little details like when she played with her hair when she was nervous, that sparkle in her eyes when she saw something she liked; he loved each of her expressions and how passionate she was about things she enjoyed.

Their love, even more than their friendship, was an amazing happening, and none of them regretted it. He loved her and she loved him back, and nothing else mattered.

At that moment he wanted to talk about their days off. After months of work, they could enjoy of their holidays. In his mind, he had planned everything: they’d spend those days in Amsterdam, and later they’d celebrate New Year’s at her place.

“Wan…” he said, interrupting a kiss. “You know Tulip Day will be in some days… what if we spend our first days of holidays together in Amsterdam again”   

“Sure!” she said, smiling. “You have to choose the prettiest tulips for me”

He smiled and kissed her again.

\----------------------------

A couple of days later, he waited for her at the airport. He was impatient and nervous. She would be only his for a couple of weeks and he wanted to enjoy every moment by her side. During that time they wouldn’t be the Netherlands and Taiwan, they’d be Lars and Mei, a normal couple more.

She fell into his arms and kissed him as soon as she saw him. She noticed that he had changed his hair style and he was wearing more casual clothes.

“Bunny, you look really handsome today!” she said excited.

“I just wanted to not being noticed by my people” he said, shyly. She kissed him again, and took his hand.

They went to his house, after a flight of several hours she needed to rest. He cooked her favorite dish and both enjoyed a lovely night together. For the first time in days, he slept well and had nice dreams, but he felt a bit anxious.

The next day they arrived to Amsterdam’s Dam Square just in time. She gasped when she saw all that variety of tulips in all colors and types. She had been there in other occasions, but that spectacle always amazed her.

“I don’t know which of them I should choose. All of them are beautiful”

“I’ll choose some for you, remember?” he said quietly.

He took her hand and they walked around. He wanted to give her the perfect tulips. Finally, he picked a few red ones, the most beautiful he found. She smiled because she knew that red tulips meant love. She took them as if that bouquet was the most delicate treasure. She was about to hug him, when he asked her to go to another site with less people.

She thought that it was strange because they had just arrived, but she followed him. He was so pale, and she could feel that he was trembling. He had planning to give her the gift when they were at home, but he couldn’t wait a second more.

“Bunny… what’s wrong?”

When they were in a lonelier place, he gave her a small box. 

“This is for you. Open it”

She did it and when she saw the content, she gasped and started crying. That wasn’t the reaction he was waiting for. Maybe she wasn’t ready, maybe it was a bad moment. Or probably she didn’t love him in that way, he thought scared.

“I’m really sorry, Wan… Mei. Please, forgive me. It wasn’t my intention to make you cry” he said.

She tried to calm down.

“You… don’t have to apologize” she sobbed. “Actually, I’m very happy, I love you with all my heart, and I’ve been dreaming of this moment, but you know we can’t…”

“I know. I know we can’t really get married and we can’t have children either, we can’t even live together. I know all that” he said wiping her tears away and caressing her face.

He looked at her in the eyes and continued talking.

“I am not good with words, but believe me when I say that I love you. I love you more than anything. I’m very grateful to have you in my life, and even if we can’t be like all those couples, I still want to be by your side. See this ring as a proof that my heart belongs to you”

“Bunny, my heart is yours. Thank you for loving me”

 “And thank you for loving me too. Maybe as nations we can’t be really married, but what about Lars and Mei? Do you think they can get married? If that’s the case, then, will you marry me?”

“Yes, I will” she replied, crying with joy.  

He took her hand and placed the ring in her finger. She hugged him. She felt the same for him; it was just that she never imagined that he would do something like that. She thought they didn’t have a chance to at least do that kind of promise.

Maybe they couldn’t be like a normal couple, but their love was strong enough to survive that obstacle. Their love was like the meaning of those red tulips: undying and eternal.

 

 


End file.
